Ne t'inquiètes pas
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Une nouvelle mission, un nouveau danger, une nouvelle vie sauvée...


**Titre** : Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
**Auteur **: Pupuce  
**Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
**Persos/Couple** : Seishiro/Subaru  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à CLAMP…  
**Prompt** : Angst ou choupi.  
Soit les sentiments de Subaru après la trahison de Seishiro, soit une scène du quotidien alors que Subaru lui mentait encore. "  
Je préfèrerais que ça n'ait pas trait à son métier d'exorciste mais... ce n'est pas non plus une exigence particulière.

**Notes éventuelles** : J'aurais eu du mal, mais j'ai vaincu ! En espérant que ça te convienne !

* * *

« Huuum ! Cette pâtisserie est une merveille Hokuto-chan ! »  
« Ohohoh ! Bien entendu, elle a été faite avec amour par mes merveilleuses mains ! »  
« Tu m'en donneras la recette un jour ? »  
« Oooh ! Espères-tu un jour en faire pour Subaru avec tout ton amour ? »  
« Je n'arriverais sûrement pas à en faire des aussi bonnes que toi mais j'ose espérer que Subaru-kun les aimerait quand même. »  
« Si ton amour les sublime, je suis sûr qu'elles seront excellentes ! Subaru en redemandera encore et encore ! Je suis heureuse que mon frère soit tombé sur toi, tu en prendras soin, je le sais ! »  
« Bien sûr, je traiterais Subaru-kun comme la prunelle de mes yeux ! »  
« Ohohohohohoh !!! »

Leur sujet de conversation était assis à leurs côtés mais ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Les joues de plus en plus écarlates, il n'osait participer à la conversation qu'avec des « Hokuto-chaaan » quasi-désespérés.  
Quand ils finirent par lui faire prendre part à la conversation, il se dit qu'il préférait finalement quand ils parlaient sans lui ; c'était inconfortable mais il n'avait pas à répondre à des questions encore plus gênantes.

Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone qui sonna le sortit de cette situation et il se jeta dessus comme un naufragé sur une bouée de sauvetage.  
Un nouveau travail. Ce n'était pas forcément mieux que les conversations entre Hokuto et Seishiro-san mais au moins, il ne devrait pas passer son temps à rougir en se demandant comment fuir sans froisser sa sœur et son ami.

Il enfila une veste recommandée par sa jumelle, refusa poliment l'offre de Seishiro de l'emmener en voiture, ce n'était pas loin, et partit en courant pour accomplir sa nouvelle mission.

* * *

Le retour allait être beaucoup moins agréable que l'aller. A peine était-il sortit de l'appartement où il avait travaillé que la pluie s'était mise à tomber de façon on ne peut plus drue et, même en courant de toutes ses forces, il savait qu'il finirait trempé une fois chez lui.  
Tenant son chapeau à une main, il courut tête baissée, comme pour affronter les gouttes.  
Un bruit étrange le fit s'arrêter net et il se redressa pour observer autour de lui.

Il n'y avait rien. La route vide à sa gauche, un terrain vague abandonné à sa droite.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau, un peu plus faible encore. On aurait un gémissement, voire même un cri de bébé.

Inquiet, Subaru se rapprocha du terrain vague et essaya de voir d'où provenait ce son. Il était assez fatigué après l'exorcisme qu'il avait dû pratiquer et se demandait si ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui faisait entendre des choses… A moins que ce ne soit un fantôme qui se jouait de lui.  
Il ne voyait rien mais détermina à peu près la source des cris. Quelque part au fond du terrain vague, quelque chose hurlait. De douleur ? De désespoir ? Subaru l'ignorait mais ces cris lui déchiraient déjà le cœur.  
Il s'avança vers les appels et glissa au bout de trois pas ; la pluie avait déjà détrempé le terrain qui n'était plus que boue et herbes noyées. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas fait mal lors de sa chute et se releva aussitôt, les pleurs ne cessant pas, même s'ils semblaient plus faibles au fur et à mesure.

Il pataugea avec difficulté jusqu'à leur source, glissant souvent mais ne s'arrêtant pas malgré la boue qui le maculait à présent. Il parvint à un creux dans le sol au milieu duquel une ancienne canalisation vidangeait l'eau qui le remplissait pourtant rapidement.  
Les cris provenaient de celle-ci et avaient énormément perdu en force, ressemblant maintenant plus à des gargouillements noyés qu'à des hurlements.  
Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Subaru plongea ses mains dans la canalisation. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il ne voie ce qui faisait ces bruits mais il ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit mourir ainsi. Allongé à même le sol, au milieu de la boue qui l'empêchait d'avoir un appui stable, il fouillait la canalisation où les cris avaient laissé la place au bruit de l'eau ruisselante. La quantité de pluie était trop importante pour ce pauvre tuyau normalement désaffecté et il finit par déborder ; une flaque de plus en plus grande ne tarda pas à se former au fond du creux dans lequel Subaru se trouvait, menaçant de le noyer lui également alors qu'il ne voulait pas retirer ses bras du tuyau.

Il fouillait désespérément, ne voulant pas se dire que la canalisation était peut-être très longue et que ce qu'il cherchait était hors de sa portée. Il se refusait à penser qu'un enfant pouvait être coincé dans cette conduite mais son esprit lui apportait des visions atroces de corps coincés et noyés. Des larmes d'impuissance ne tardèrent pas à couler de ses yeux, gouttes parmi tant d'autres qui l'entouraient, pluie et petite mare.  
Mais il n'abandonna pas et resta allongé dans l'eau boueuse, les bras plongé dans cet abysse sombre à fouiller. Ce n'était quand même pas un esprit malin qui avait poussé ces cris pour l'attirer ici et le tuer ainsi… Pour cela, il aurait fallait que celui-ci le connaisse pour savoir qu'il risquerait sa vie pur un inconnu. Et Subaru se refusait de croire ceci.

Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea le visage dans l'eau qui lui arrivait déjà en haut des épaules. Ainsi, il put allonger sa portée de quelques centimètres, ce qui fut suffisant pour que ses doigts effleurent enfin quelque chose.  
Rasséréné sur le bien fondée de son action, il tira encore un peu plus sur son bras pour réussir à attraper ce qu'il avait touché. Son aisselle cognait douloureusement sur le bord de la canalisation mais il se fichait bien de la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce devait être bien moins dur pour lui que ça ne l'était pour celui qu'il essayait de sauver.  
Il remonta le visage pour reprendre une inspiration et replongea, étirant son bras au maximum. Le mouvement fut si violent qu'il se coupa sur le rebord métallique du tuyau mais se contenta de serrer les mâchoires ; sa main venait de réussir à s'agripper à quelque chose.  
Il tira d'un coup sec, conscient que si celui qu'il essayait de sauver était coincé par quelque chose, cela le blesserait forcément.  
Mais là, Subaru n'avait plus le temps d'aller doucement, sans prendre de risques : il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures que les pleurs avaient cessé.  
Il dut tirer encore une fois et, enfin, put se redresser en tirant la source des hurlements à la surface. L'eau tout autour de lui avait pris une teinte rouge mais il ignorait si cela provenait de sa blessure ou de ce qu'il reconnut comme un jeune chien, maintenant dans ses bras.  
La bête avait du tomber dans le tuyau et n'avait pas réussit à en ressortir…

Le temps comptait, l'animal ne bougeait plus, ses petits poumons sûrement remplis d'eau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait être capable de soigner les animaux plus tard mais dans ce cas présent, il se sentait perdu. Il avait peur de blesser l'animal plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…  
Seishiro. Seishiro-san devrait être capable de le soigner. Celui-ci devait être encore chez lui, normalement. Il devait rentrer, le plus vite possible.

Il essaya de se relever mais le sol boueux le fit retomber. Il persévéra et au bout du troisième essai, parvint à se remettre debout et à sortir de la mare de boue et de sang dans laquelle il avait baigné. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du terrain vague, essayant de courir sur le sol glissant, le jeune animal blotti dans ses bras, totalement glacé.  
Il tomba plusieurs fois mais se releva toujours, courant immuablement vers chez lui, vers Seishiro-san, vers celui qui arriverait à soigner cette petite vie qui n'avait que trop peu vécu.

Arrivé à la palissade qui entourait le terrain vague, ses jambes le lâchèrent. Sans que rien ne l'en ait prévenu auparavant, elles refusèrent soudainement de le porter. Fatigue de son précédent exorcisme ? Perte de sang trop abondante ?  
Elles ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça maintenant ! Il devait sauver ce petit être, le sauver…

Sa conscience décida de l'abandonner également quand il tomba sur le trottoir. Son esprit embrumé sentit l'action se dérouler au ralentit, le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui mais il ne pouvait penser au chiot qu'il voulait sauver.

Seishiro-san !

Il était déjà inconscient quand son corps toucha entièrement le sol.  
Il ne vit pas, ni n'entendit, la voiture stopper dans un grand bruit de frein en face de lui. Ni même la jeune fille vêtu d'une robe jaune à paillette en sortir pour se précipiter vers lui, rapidement suivie d'un grand homme à lunettes.

« Subaru !!! »

* * *

Quand a conscience revint, il se redressa d'un coup et grimaça sous la douleur venant de son bras.  
Il posa une main sur le devant de son épaule et fut surpris d'y sentir un bandage bien serré. De même, il se trouvait dans un lit assez moelleux… Son propre lit.  
Il prit quand même le temps d'être rassuré que personne n'ait enlevé ses gants, malgré la boue qui les maculait encore un peu. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Hokuto entra, poussant le battant de son dos parce qu'elle portait un plateau dans ses bras.  
Elle chantonnait un petit air qui stoppa net quand elle l'aperçut assis dans son lit. Le plateau fut lâché et elle se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle avec force.

« Subaru ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Il lui rendit son étreinte mais la repoussa doucement.

« Où est-il ? Le chien… » Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus qu'inquiet.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur sa joue avant de lui sourire.

« Seishiro-chan s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. »

Subaru lui sourit en retour, plus tristement, et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa jumelle. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Ils sont dans sa clinique ? » Demanda-t-il en levant le visage vers elle.  
« Oui, Sei-chan l'y a emmené aussitôt après l'avoir réanimé. Je me suis occupée de toi pendant qu'il l'emmenait pour lui donner tous les soins dont il avait besoin. Il est en de bonnes mains. » Lui expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. « Tu as besoin de te reposer, Subaru, allonge-toi. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'allonger mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

« Je veux le voir, s'il te plaît… »  
« Subaru… »

Les grands yeux de son frère la fixaient d'une manière suppliante. Il avait cette expression à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas dire non.

« Subaru, tu triches, pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ces yeux avec Sei-chan, il ne pourrait vraiment plus te résister ensuite ! »

Les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent de rouge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Hokuto-chan ! Ce n'est pas ce dont on parlait. »

Pour changer le sujet, il s'écarta d'elle pour pouvoir se lever. Sa soeur reposa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour le retenir.

« Subaru, repose-toi, je sais que ça peut paraître cruel à dire mais, tu ne servirais à rien là-bas… Seishiro-chan peut s'en occuper seul et je suis sûre qu'il préférerait te voir en meilleure forme que quand il t'a quitté. Il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis depuis qu'on t'a trouvé. »

Subaru ne dit rien mais baissa le visage. Il n'essaya plus de se lever mais ne s'allongea pas à nouveau.

« Je n'ai plus sommeil, Hokuto-chan, je peux au moins aller à la cuisine ? J'ai soif. »  
« Oh ! Je t'apportais justement à b… AH ! Mon plateau ! »

Hokuto se détacha de son frère pour se précipiter vers les restes de ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau. La voyant occupée par son nettoyage, Subaru en profita pour prendre sa veste qui avait été abandonnée sur une chaise de sa chambre et s'enfuir par la porte grande ouverte en évitant sa sœur.

« Subaru ! »

Hokuto se releva aussitôt et partit à sa suite, mais la pluie à l'extérieur avait encore redoublée et un coup de vent plus fort que les autres l'assomma à moitié alors qu'elle essayait de le rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi mais son frère était encore moins préparé qu'elle…  
Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et décrocha le téléphone aussitôt rentrée pour appeler Seishiro.

* * *

Mettre sa veste avait ravivé la douleur de sa coupure et l'avait sûrement rouverte mais il avait d'autres choses à penser alors qu'il courait sous la pluie battante.  
Il faisait confiance à Seishiro-san pour les soins mais il préférait quand même pouvoir être à ses côtés pour savoir comment le jeune chien allait. L'inquiétude lui rongeait le cœur au point qu'il sentait à peine les bourrasques qui le fouettaient. Il ne portait rien sous sa veste à part les bandages faits par sa sœur mais le froid l'atteignait à peine tellement il était concentré sur son but.

Le chemin lui parut dix fois plus long que d'habitude mais il finit par voir le bâtiment au bout de la rue. Seishiro l'attendait sous le porche et courut vers lui à peine l'eut-il aperçu.  
Subaru se jeta dans ses bras et le vétérinaire l'enlaça aussitôt avant d'ouvrir sa veste pour accueillir Subaru en dessous le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la clinique.

Une fois à l'abri, Seishiro le fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente et alla chercher une serviette pour pouvoir au moins lui essuyer les cheveux.

« Tu aurais dû rester chez toi, tu vas attraper la mort d'avoir fait tout ce chemin comme ça. »

Il enleva sa veste et aida ensuite Subaru à enlever la sienne. Le bandage avait pris une teinte rouge là où il s'était coupé et Seishiro lui lança un regard réprobateur que Subaru esquiva en détournant le regard.

« Je voulais savoir comment il allait… »

Seishiro soupira avec pourtant un sourire et lui mit sa propre veste sur le dos, plus chaude même s'il avait lui aussi pris la pluie.

« Il est à l'arrière, va le voir, je vais appeler ta sœur pour lui dire que tu es bien arrivé. »

Subaru lui dédia un regard à la fois émerveillé et désolé.

« Merci Seishiro-san ! » S'écria-t-il avant de se précipiter vers l'arrière boutique.

Là, se trouvaient les cages de tous les animaux soignés et attendant de pouvoir retrouver leurs maîtres. Subaru savait bien que c'était nécessaire mais les voir ainsi lui pinça le cœur.  
Une des cages se trouvait un peu à l'écart et rien qu'en voyant la boule de poil noire qui s'y trouvait, le jeune homme sentit que c'était celui-la.  
Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté.

Le jeune animal dormait et Subaru nota le mouvement de son pelage à chaque respiration. Il était bien vivant, il allait bien.  
Le soulagement s'abattit sur lui et il se laissa tomber à terre, des larmes venant à ses yeux. Le chiot allait vraiment bien…

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, semblant avoir sentit lui aussi sa venue, se réveilla doucement et fut pris d'un adorable bâillement.  
Il tourna ensuite son museau vers le jeune exorciste et, l'air encore tout endormi, remua tout doucement de la queue. Il semblait l'avoir reconnu…

Le visage de Subaru se fendit d'un grand sourire alors que ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler, larmes de joie, larmes de soulagement.

« Seishiro-san ! Il s'est réveillé !!! »

Sans y avoir pensé, il avait crié pour appeler le vétérinaire, ce qui réveilla la plupart des autres animaux. C'est dans une cacophonie d'aboiements et d'autres cris que Seishiro arriva dans l'arrière boutique, le téléphone à la main.

« Oui, tout va vraiment bien, le chiot vient de se réveiller aussi, je vais le garder en observation encore un moment. J'ai peur pour sa patte blessée mais il devrait s'en sortir sans problème normalement. »

Il dit encore quelques mots à la jeune fille et raccrocha en lui promettant, bien entendu, de prendre soin de son frère.  
Il s'approcha ensuite de Subaru pour s'agenouiller derrière lui et passer ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie. » Fit-il en essuyant doucement les larmes sur les joues de l'exorciste.

Subaru fit vivement non de la tête.

« C'est toi qui lui a sauvé la vie, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui… »

Seishiro sourit et lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

« C'est toi qui l'a trouvé, sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu le soigner. Mais si tu veux le prendre comme ça, disons que c'est nous qui l'avons sauvé. C'est un peu comme notre enfant, non ? »  
« Seishiro-saaaan ! » S'exclama Subaru en prenant une teinte bien rouge.

Seishiro rit légèrement de cette réaction.

« Allez, lève-toi, tu vas vraiment attraper froid à rester ici, va prendre une douche bien chaude et on soignera ta blessure à nouveau. »

Il se releva et prit Subaru par le bras pour l'aider à faire de même et le pousser doucement vers le couloir. Avant de passer la porte, il regarda derrière lui.

Dans sa cage, le chiot s'était déjà rendormi.

En refermant la porte, Seishiro se demanda combien de temps celui-ci arriverait à survivre… Il était l'un des plus faible de toute la pièce.  
Le désespoir était une expression qui allait tellement bien à Subaru…


End file.
